1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a torque coupling unit in general. More specifically it relates to an improved heavy duty torque coupling that includes a dynamic torque measuring instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the applicant has invented a torque meter which invention has been covered by his U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,367 issued January 3rd, 1967. Thereafter, the applicant has developed a structure for making use of the principles of a sensitive torque meter in accordance with his earlier patent, in a torque coupling structure according to his U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,482 which issued Aug. 17, 1971. Thereafter, the applicant also developed a heavy duty torque coupling which has been described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,607 issued July 16, 1974. The applicant's invention according to this application makes use of a torque meter structure which is in accordance with the torque meter described and claimed in the earlier indicated patents, and in addition this invention provides for an improvement that permits a direct longitudinal torque coupling that has the capability of including an alternative lateral torque coupling structure. The latter may be employed in emergency situations in order to include a torque meter coupling when a chain drive is put into use, on a rotary drilling rig.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved heavy-duty torque coupling, that includes the ability to make both a direct longitudinal drive coupling and an alternative lateral drive coupling.